Dancing Petals of the White Rose
by WannabeAHLad
Summary: Ruby Rose, a girl who dreams about pursuing a career in dancing, meets Beacon's "Queen of Dancing" who is dominating the DDR game in a local arcade one fateful day. Both girl dreams of showing off their dancing skills off to the world. Together, they may be able to achieve their dreams, and maybe find something more along the way.


**I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Ruby Rose was new in the town of Beacon; her family have relocated to this small town because of her father's new job. It was hard to leave all of her friends behind at signal, especially now that she was in this new town. She had no friends to spend her time with, which made her life incredibly dull. There was one activity the red head did enjoy more than anything, and that was dancing. Truthfully, she wanted a career that revolved around dancing. She dreams of dancing in musicals, appearing in hit dance videos, and all of that exciting stuff. Who knows, she might even have a dance class one day. That is what she dreams of at least.

She often practices her dancing whenever she is at home. Her mother and half sister always encourages her and cheers her on. They provide her with all of the inspiration she needs. Her father on the other hand, he loves her deeply, but the man has no faith in her trying to find a job in the dancing field. He always claims that she should look into a career where you are sure to get paid. Those words often brought her down, but her mother always manages to bring her back up, always telling her to follow her dream no matter how farfetched they may seem.

One day, her father and mother were both out to take care of some business, and her sister, Yang, was out hanging out with her friends, however it would be more accurate to say she was partying rather than just hanging out. Being left all alone in the house was rather boring. She has already played all of her video games so many times that theY have lost her charm, and there was nothing she wanted to watch. With no other alternatives, she decided to get out of the house and explore the town for once. Her mother has always told her that she should get out and socialize.

Ruby roamed across Beacon for seemingly hours. She visited a few shops, but nothing really interested her. She could not bring herself to talk to anyone around her, and if she happened to run into some recognizable faces from the academy she attended, she would only express a quick hello before parting ways.

It was starting to look hopeless that she might ever find something to entertain her, but her hope picked up when she saw a huge crowd gathering into a building. She looked up, reading a sign that said "Beacon Arcade." Amongst all of the people rambling in the crowd, she was able to make out a few words such as "queen, dancing," and "never lost." Interested in what all of the commotion was about, she began to push her way through the crowd. The further in the sea of people she got, the louder the sound of music would get.

Eventually she made her way to the front, and the sight that greeted her captivated her. Before her was a Dance Dance Revolution gaming console, and upon the dance boards were two dancers battling for victory of the current match. To her right was a male dancer who barely looks like he knew what he was doing. He got the occasional "perfect," but he mostly scored "almost" or "good." Clearly an amateur. She could dance circles around him and send him home with his head spinning.

On her right however was an elegant young girl around her age. Her face was nothing hut beauty and grace. She had beautiful long white hair that was tied back into a massive ponytail sitting on the right side of her head; the hairpiece that tied it back had the appearance of a snowflake. She wore high heel boots, relaxed fit pants, and a long sleeve short with snowflakes dotted across it. Her entire color scheme was white and sky blue. And then there is the girl's dancing. Her feet moved harmoniously across the platform as she danced in the commands that flowed across the screen. All she scored was either "great" or "perfect." Ruby found herself admiring the dancing beauty. Her dancing was impeccable.

When the song finally finished, the results were giving. The girl had won by a landslide, and the crowd started cheering.

"That's Beacon's Queen of Dancing for you!"

"She is so beautiful!"

"She is unbeatable!"

The woman dubbed the Queen of Dancing appeared to proudly take in all of the praise her fans were giving her. Flipping her ponytail around, she placed on hand on her hip and pointed out towards the crowd. She shouted out with pride and confidence, "Is there anyone out there who would like to dance against me, the Queen of Dancing?"

Without a moment of hesitation, Ruby raised her hand into the air. "I would!" she exclaimed boldly.

The crowed looked at her with shock. Compared to the Queen up there, Ruby was practically the polar opposite of the girl she is challenging. She wore a raggedy jacket over her shirt, her pants were roughed up with holes cut in at the knees, and she wore plain tennis shoes. Her color scheme was also on the opposite side of the color wheel with red and black. The Queen appeared to be intrigued by her challenger and invited Ruby up onto the stage; Ruby gladly occupied the vacant platform left behind by the previous challenger.

Ruby spoke first, "My name is Ruby Rose. What's yours?" She held out her hand, offering a hand shake.

The Queen did not accept the handshake but merely crossed her arms. "Tell you what," she said, "If you beat me in this dance, I'll tell you my name."

Ruby smirked. "You could save yourself the time by telling me your name now." The crowed ohh-ed to Ruby's challenge.

Weiss smirked back. "Feisty one, aren't you. I like that, but I don't think I'll be losing any time soon. So since you're the challenger, I'll let you pick the song we shall dance to."

"Well now, that's very kind of you."

Ruby pressed her feet against the arrows on the dancing platform, scrolling through the variety of songs that the game provided her. Soon, she came along the song she was hoping to find, her favorite song at that. Pressing down on another button, she selected the highlighted song. It was titled:

 **Red Like Roses.**

The music started playing, and in the background of the screen played a movie of rose petals flying across the sky in front of a seemingly shattered moon. Arrows depicting the dance movements began to ascend across the screen. Both girls moved in rhythm to the song, both scoring "perfect" with every move on the first set. The dance moved along slowly for the first part, and a woman with an angelic voice began singing.

 _Red Like Roses fills my dreams and leads me to the place you rest._

 _White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test._

 _Black the beasts descends from shadows._

 _Yellow beauty burns gold._

With the last line sung, the speed of the dance increased immediately. Both girls feet moved around the board at an awesome speed. The crowd was left astounded. Some random girl that they have never seen before was able to keep up with their queen. The Queen continued to dance elegantly to the music, while Ruby on the other hand had a more flamboyant style.

The Queen was genuinely impressed with the dancing skills of her challenger. She had skills for sure, but there is no way that she will allow herself to lose to anyone. Ruby paid no mind to her opponents dance, her mind was focused on the dance itself. As she danced, one thing did cone to mind, she was having the time of her life. She was displaying her dancing skills in front of an audience before her, and she was challenging another dancer to boot. With a crowd and a challenger before her, she will be damned before she pet herself make a single mistake.

The song continued on, eventually reaching a slow part with the dancing steps coming to a stop. With only a second for breath, the music started back up at a rapid tempo. The beats of the two girls feet against the dance board played in tone of the music, and they came to an immediate stop. Both girls stood with their feet spread apart and standing on opposite steps, there arms widely spread out, and both of them trying to regain their breath accompanied by a few drops of sweat.

The game was taking a moment to finalize the score. The Queen and the challenger watched the screen intently, waiting to see the final score. The white haired girl was certain that she had won, she was only waiting for the scoreboard to prove her right. Ruby was just hoping that she scored close to the Queen's score.

After an eternity of anticipation, the results were displayed, and they were beyond belief. Ruby had the Queen beat by a whopping twenty one points. The Queen read the scores with disbelief. How is it possible that she lost to some random girl? Said random girl had turned to her with a happy smile. Ruby said, "That was a fun match there, Queen. Now I do believe that you have promised to tell me your name."

The silverette glared daggers at the happy girl who had just demolished her massive winning streak. She scoffed and turned away, her ponytail swaying through the air and nearly slapping Ruby in the face. The Queen stormed off the stage, the clicking of her boots gradually growing quieter until it was silenced by her leave. That rude act left Ruby downcast. Why did she have to behave like that? Ruby would have very much like to have the chance to get to know her.

The crowd roared in excitement for the birth of their new champion, but those cheers fell on deaf ears. While Ruby was happy that people were impressed with her dancing, she was depressed that the girl she was dancing with would behave so coldly towards her All because she beat her in a single dancing match. All of a sudden, she did not feel like dancing anymore. Getting off of the stage, Ruby pushed her way through the crowd and out of the arcade.

She made her way to a pleasant and peaceful little park. Sitting down on that bench, she could only think about the white haired dancer she had met. She admired the way she danced, she was hurt by her cold response, and she found herself thinking the woman to be very beautiful. Oh how she wished she would have told her her name.

What felt like a few minutes passing by to Ruby was actually a couple of hours in real time. Without her realizing, the sun was setting, it was now dusk and the sky changed gradually from orange to a dark violet. The park became desolated and dark, with the area around the bench she was sitting at being lit up by a single lamp. Ruby was eventually pulled out of her thoughts by someone attempting to get her attention.

"Hey!" screamed a voice.

Ruby looked up, finding the Queen of Dancing before her. Standing up, she asked the girl before her, "What do you want?"

The Queen looked away from the red head momentarily, as of contemplating her next choice of words. She then looked Ruby in the eyes, her eyes showing guilt. Her face turned a shade of red as she spoke nervously, "I guess it was a pretty shitty thing for me to do back there. I'm sorry." The silverette bowed her head in apology.

Ruby smiled, feeling a bit cheered up now. "It's alright. I did kinda break your winning streak."

Weiss nodded. It still stings that her streak was shattered, but she can not act so childish about such trivial things. Her sister raised her to be a respectful woman, not some bratty girl who turns into a bitch when things do not go her way. "I have to admit, you are an incredible dancer. I haven't met anyone who could dance nearly as good as you can."

Ruby felt her heart skip a beat at the compliment and butterflies start fluttering around in her stomach. She does not know why she feels that way though. She barely knows the woman and yet she gets excited to receive a compliment from her. "Thank you. I've been practicing for as long as I can remember."

"You really love dancing, don't you?" asked the Queen.

"I do," Ruby replied with a nod. "What about you?"

"I've never felt more alive when it comes to dancing. Which leads me to something I want to ask you." She pulled out a flyer, handing it to the red haired girl. The flyer was describing some sort of dance competition. "The arcade we were at earlier will be holding a DDR dancing contest next week. From what I hear, there will be many talented dancers competing. The only thing is that it's a duo's competition, so I can't enter without a partner. I was wondering if you would be my partner."

"You want me to be your partner?" Ruby asked surprised.

The white haired girl nodded. "You are by far the best dance around. I would be honored if you would dance alongside me. There is also a $5000 prize for the winners. We could split it fifty-fifty."

Truthfully, Ruby was more interested in the fact that she could compete against other talented dancers over the the cash prize. The tournament would require a partner though, and both she and the Queen are in need of one to enter. Why not agree to be her partner. "Alright, then. I accept," said Ruby. "I'll be your partner."

The Queen smiled happily. "I remembered I haven't told you my name yet. I'm Weiss Schnee," she stated, holding out her hand.

Ruby returned the handshake gladly. "I'm Ruby Rose. It's nice to meet you. I look forward to dancing with you."

Ruby returned home. Her father was still out doing whatever it is his job makes him do. Her mom was cooking dinner for the household. And her sister Yang was chilling in the room she shared. Entering her room, Ruby collapsed onto her bed and using her feet to kick her shoes off. It was nice to lie down after such a long day.

Yang, who drew her attention away from the magazine she was reading, asked," Yo, Rubes. Where've ya been? It's not like you to stay out so late."

Ruby faced her sister; her eyes were full of joy, more so than Yang has ever seen in them in their entire life. She replied, "I made a new friend today, Yang."

The conversation is now officially more interesting than the magazine Ruby's blonde sister was reading. Closing the magazine and tossing it aside, Yang positioned herself to where she was sitting on her knees and facing her little sister. "Do tell. What's their name?"

There was a knock on the door, and Ruby's mother, Summer, entered the room. The woman looked remarkably similar to her daughter, the only major difference is that Ruby's hair turned red while Summer's was straight up black. Summer said, "Girls, dinner is ready. We should eat it now before it gets to cold."

Yang said enthusiastically, "Summer, Ruby made a new friend today!" That statement caused Ruby to blush furiously, and yet at the same time annoyed her to an extent. Yang said it as if it was the biggest thing to have ever happened.

"Oh?" Summer asked intrigued, sitting down on the bed next to her daughter. "Tell us about this new friend, Rubes."

"She's the greatest, Mom," Ruby replied enthusiastically. "Her name is Weiss, and she is into dancing like I am." Ruby began to retell the events of the day to her mother and sister, from her first seeing Weiss dancing in the arcade, to her beating the Queen in a match, to the two of them agreeing to be partners in an upcoming DDR contest. As she talked, Yang and Summer listened quietly, not asking any questions and letting the girl tell her tale. This is the first time their little Ruby has ever talked about something with so much passion and exhilaration.

* * *

 **a/n: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Anyway, I would like it if I could get a beta reader with this story. Someone who could help me out with planning future chapters and polishing up my writing. If you're interested, just shoot a p.m. my way. And as always, if you enjoyed, a fav/follow/review would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
